we might be dead by tomorrow
by swishandflickwit
Summary: She glared. "God, chill." "I assure you," Lucifer said stiffly as Ella hooked him with his wire. "He has nothing to do with this." —In which an undercover mission uncovers feelings and forces a relationship to... progress. Post-reveal and awkwardness. 26th in The Devil's Lucky Number series.


**AN: Ok so in order to _fully_ understand this story, you have to watch FIRST KISS by Tatia Pilieva on Youtube or at least have an idea of it, as the premise is centered around the video.**

**Title is also taken from the song playing in the background of the same name by Soko which _I, again, recommend you listen to as you read on._**

* * *

She's not sure how she got here.

The logical part of her brain acknowledged _here_ was necessary for the undercover assignment. But seriously—

"Remind me again," she hissed as Ella—also undercover but as an assistant director—strapped a mic to her, "why am _I _here?"

"We've been over this," she hissed right back. "Your history as an actress actually came in handy this time, we're so close to catching this scumbag."

_Right,_ because the murderer liked to parade as a producer who killed unsuspecting actresses by luring them with promises of a big break_._

Still—

"Did it have to be _this _kind of a commercial?"

"Dude has a thing for viral videos okay, take it up with him once you've, I dunno… _caught him?_" she glared. "God, _chill._"

"I assure you," Lucifer said stiffly as Ella hooked him with his wire. "_He _has nothing to do with this."

"And _you,_" Ella flashed her dark gaze at him. "I need you to cut the method and use your _real _name when the cameras role. Got it?"

"I never lie," he grumbled. "It's why I didn't go into show business, despite _clearly _having the looks for it."

"I would've thought this was your scene," Chloe whispered sourly, "kissing people on the job."

"Only if it's what _they_ desire," he murmured through gritted teeth. "I'm not in the habit of coaxing anyone to act _against_ their will."

She softened.

"I know," she whispered. "No one's forcing me," he glanced up at her, unconvinced. "I _desire _to catch the killer."

A beat passed before he nodded, just in time as the director called everyone to position.

"Quiet on set," she cautioned. "Rolling… action!"

Chloe heard that word so many times in her life that Pavlovian conditioning should've kicked in by now, except she just… _stood _there… with her shaking hands and a dumbfounded look on her face. Lucifer himself had gone uncharacteristically still.

This was the part where they kissed, so like—no big deal! It wasn't like this was their first kiss post-Devil reveal, right?

_Fuck._

(Spoiler alert: it _was _their first kiss post-Devil reveal)

"You could introduce yourselves," the director prompted.

"I'm Chloe," she blurted, unceremoniously thrusting her hand into Lucifer's space.

Bewildered, but gentle, he replied. "I'm…" he seemed conflicted before he settled on, "Sam."

She raised a curious brow and, as they didn't have time to unpack all _that, _tossed him a nervous smile instead.

"Nice to meet you."

"Enchanted," he rasped lowly, his scrutiny _scorching_ as he kissed the back of her hand_._

She gulped, and his perusal turned earnest, as if waiting—always _waiting, _for her to make the first move.

Because _this_ was the Lucifer she knew. The one who never demanded to be perceived as anything more than who he believed he was—_the _Devil—but was also so much_ more_ than that. Her friend, her partner… a _good_ person struggling, like the rest of them, to surface beneath his pain.

_This _was what propelled her to close the distance between them.

She kissed him, and he became the oxygen in her lungs and the blood in her veins. Kissing him was like waking from a wonderful dream, only to discover it was, in fact, her reality. Kissing him was like a steaming cup of coffee on her desk, his hand steady on her back. His tongue traced the seam of her lips and she blossomed for him. He tasted like cold mornings wrapped in one another—like languid, molten orbs crinkled in contentment, the quiet whisper of "heaven-sent" branded onto her sleep-warm skin with smiling lips—like everything that _hadn't _gone since she made the mistake of avoiding him in the first place… _right._

Kissing him was like coming _home._

"Whoa," she heard Ella whisper as they pulled away, foreheads pressed together.

She's not sure how she got here. But she has a feeling she'll owe her anyway because turns out.

_Here_ was exactly where she needed—_wanted_—to be.

* * *

**AN: I could have written a thousand more words on this. Did you watch the video? I had so many quips... so many awkwardness and Ella being both done while simultaneously playing matchmaker hahaha.**

**This isn't really the best cause so much got cut out but, can you tell I had so much fun developing this? XD**

**To Devil'sMiracle17 on your if life is a movie review: teehee! I am so happy you enjoyed it! It was honestly the most fun I had (well apart from this, this one was more personal in that I revealed what I could under the circumstances but all the nuances and the wholeness of the situation is known only to me, which is probably not helping your FOMO lmao I'M SORRY). I know I say it every time, but I really was smiling like a goon the entire time I read your review. You give me all the warm feelings, some days even warmer than that I get from Deckerstar HAHA cause I just feel so good as a writer afterwards. The way my brain attacks my writing is... bleh, like I can get a hold of it but you make it infinitely easier for me to quiet it on days the insecurity wants to rattle and escape it's cage. I'll never be able to thank you enough for that! Also hahaha err, _sure, _let's pretend the order of posting was _completely and totally on purpose _on my end. Yup. The order is because I was going for that juxtaposition of Hell in the coming down and Heaven in the last one and _not at all cause those two I just happened to finish one after the other_ and that I meant to parallel kissing in the sunrise with their kiss during the sunset in Love Handles *whistles innocently* But in all seriousness, this is what I mean! I love the way your mind works and how it connects things for me (and good on you for making that Maze connection! The Force was strong with you on that one hahaha). Cause I'm generally not a very introspective person lol I'm quite impulsive and the way I write is, I write what I see and feel in that _moment,_ almost free writing really, no rhyme or reason—hence my reluctance to join the Big Bang because it requires long term thought and planning and I'm not so strong with that lol I might just wait with you for September for all the goodness to come in and while everyone's busy with that, I'll just keep writing my little moment pieces. Here;s hoping S5 brings us that music ep cause everyone is talented af in that cast (even newbies like Tom Welling and Inbar Lavi are seamless additions? I mean, Inbar has the voice of an angel?) I haven't even thought about the ending, what with Lucifer's otherwise immortality and Chloe's humanness and what that means for them to be together (again, me and my in-the-moment brain lol) but I could get behind the ending of Lucifer being allowed to Heaven with her. But at the same time I'm like, but he's been so against returning! God did him dirty, why should he go back! But that's what character development is for, I suppose. Plus I need to meet God before I make up my mind. Cause having Chloe rule Hell with him also has its appeal to me but at the same time I'm like... Chloe would not be happy in Hell without Trixie and Charlotte and Dan and Ella and her parents, especially her dad. Idk. You raised some very good points about the ending, I'll have a think one day about it lol. In the mean time, I hope you found something to enjoy with this piece, I understand there's an esoteric vibe to it which makes the pacing seem off but I didn't really have time to flesh something out today, sadly. May tomorrow be better! See you then!**


End file.
